The invention pertains generally to earthworking equipment and more particularly to such equipment having a scraper between the front and rear ground supports of the vehicle, e.g., a motor grader.
As is known by those versed in the art of motor grader operations, the blade member can sometimes strike an unseen obstruction. One example is when the motor grader is removing snow at relatively high speed on a highway and the blade member strikes a raised manhole cover. This is known to cause a high degree of impact on the blade, sometimes causing fracture of the circle drive mechanism members. If the motor grader is being operated at a carelessly high rate of speed, such fracturing can cause the blade member to "free-wheel" into one of the vehicle tires, with subsequent damage to the blade and the tires. It is desirable to provide some mechanism which would allow some slippage or relative movement of the blade when such an impact occurs.